


Song of the Light

by MarioMisc



Series: Oneshots [10]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Pearlina, Pearlina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioMisc/pseuds/MarioMisc
Summary: Pearl and Marina do gay things. (Loosely based on the Into the Light prompt for CJ Walker’s Pearlina Week).





	Song of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

Marina’s voice was in the air, pleasing Pearl’s ears with its smooth tone. The Octarian seamlessly alternated from high notes to low ones as she sang Into the Light, the duo’s favorite song.

Pearl had a huge grin on her face as she and her girlfriend slow-danced to Marina’s singing in their room. There were no instruments or recordings. Pearl has insisted that Marina’s voice was enough.

The two both walked together slowly and were holding hands. They never stopped looking at each other with smiles. Pearl watched Marina’s smile only widen as she sang, which caused Pearl’s to widen too.

Pearl focused the most on Marina’s eyes. They shined bright with joy and Pearl couldn’t help but blush at just everything Marina was doing at that moment…

Eventually, the song concluded. Pearl immediately after stood on her tippy-toes, cupped Marina’s head and brought it down with her hands, and kissed her lips. She noticed Marina blush greatly. The Octarian used her hands to stroke Pearl’s tentacles.

When Pearl released Marina, she said, “You’re voice is beautiful, baby…”

Marina shyly replied, “Thanks,” as her blush deepened.

Pearl’s smile grew wider again. Right after, she went back to kissing Marina, guiding her head down with her hands again.

In an unexpected move, Marina used her hands to lift Pearl up, putting her hands underneath Pearl’s armpits. Pearl’s eyes widened in response, but she welcomed the move. Pearl moved her hands to Marina’s neck, wrapping them around it. She wrapped her legs around Marina’s torso too. Marina’s hands, responding to Pearl’s limb movements, let go of Pearl’s arms and cupped her face instead. She pulled Pearl’s lips in deeper as she gently stroked her face with her fingers. As a result, Pearl’s face turned redder, and she tried taking more control. She brought Marina’s lips in deeper this time, causing Marina’s face to develop a greater undertone of red.

Marina broke the kiss for a moment and, with a smile, whispered, “Move your legs, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Marina moved one hand under Pearl’s armpit, and then the other, and Pearl afterwards let her legs go idle. With all of that done, Marina fell on her back onto the couple’s bed, bringing Pearl with her. 

Pearl embraced their new position. “Hey,”  
she broke the kiss again, “Stay put.” She moved to kiss Marina’s right cheek, and then to her left, while stroking the sides of her face. Marina’s blush got even darker. Pearl then moved down to kiss the right side of Marina’s neck, and then back up to capture Marina’s lips. The two cupped each other’s faces and stayed like that for many moments. They only continued to blush.

Eventually, Pearl broke the kiss again and rolled over to the right side of Marina. Looking at Marina, she said, “Okay, babe, that’s enough for now.”

Marina looked over to Pearl and adjusted her body to face the small Inkling. Pearl did the same.

“Yeah, heh heh, you really know how to satisfy your lover, don’t you?” Marina said, still blushing.

“Hey, I’m not the one with the breathtaking voice, alright? Seriously, I can listen to that all day, baby! It’s a gift. YOU are a gift.”

“Aw, Pearlie… you’re a gift too…”

Marina pulled Pearl into a hug. She pet Pearl’s back as Pearl’s head rested to the left side of Marina’s.

With that, Pearl noticed a familiar tune come out of a certain someone’s voice.

Marina began quietly singing Into the Light again, right next to Pearl’s ear...

Pearl’s felt her blush darken into what must have been a purple-like color at this point. COD, Marina’s soft voice… singing THAT SONG… in the spot where Pearl was able to hear it greatly.

It… It was too much for the tiny Inkling. Marina was too much. Pearl couldn’t handle this.

A small tear exited Pearl’s eyes, and it was soon followed by many more. Pearl felt so lucky to have Marina as her girlfriend. Just EVERYTHING about Marina was admirable beyond belief to Pearl.

Marina heard a sniffle come from Pearl and stopped the song. “Sweetie?” The Octoling gently guided Pearl’s body away from her until she was able to see Pearl’s face clearly.

“Why… why are you crying?” Marina asked softly with a confused face.

Pearl showed off a wide smile on a face full of tears. “You’re… you’re beautiful…” Marina’s blush somehow got even darker like Pearl’s. “Just everything… your voice… your looks… I can’t handle it… I’m so thankful.”

“You’re... you’re crying because of that?”

Pearl’s smile widened. “Yes.”

Marina smiled in response, but then began laughing. Pearl did as well. Marina grabbed Pearl and pulled her back into a hug, putting them in the same position as before.

Then, Pearl began singing her parts of Into the Light. Marina joined her, and the two sang to each other until they had reached the end of the song. They both sang softly and quietly, in a loving manner showing admiration and complimenting the other voice.

Afterwards, the two remained in a hug. It was late, and sleep quickly overtook them. Nonetheless, their smiles remained, and their loving position made sleep much more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to say thank you for all of the great feedback my Pearlina Week fics have gotten. All the kudos, hits, and comments are very much appreciated. I also must thank CJ Walker for coming up with Pearlina Week in the first place! Thank you all!


End file.
